Perfect Ending
by xostelenaox
Summary: One Shot! - This is just a story of my hopes for the love triangle in Season 4. Stelena


I couldn't believe that the girl that I loved with everything I had, was going to be the one thing that she never wanted to be. A vampire. Once I see that original wench Rebekah, I'm going to rip her heart out. I can't believe she would do something like this; purposely making Matt drive Elena, and himself, off The Wickery Bridge, the same exact bridge that her parents drove off of and were killed, where she almost died alone with them.

Yes, I did threaten to drive Elena off The Wickery Bridge. I regret that every day, even if at first I couldn't tell her. I hated who I was because of Klaus. I hated who I became. I can't say that I regretted my decision to go along with him. I mean, after all, I did it to same my brother, my only brother. He has inflicted so much pain, I know. When he first came into town and compelled Caroline, fed off of her and pretty much made her his play toy. Then there was the whole thing with the tomb vampires. The list goes on and on. But in the end, he is still my brother and I had to do what I thought was right. I regret the person I became because of it but I couldn't let my brother die, especially because he seen what Rose went through when Jules bit her.

The entire time I was sitting by Elena's side in the morgue. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by hearing her take a long gasp of air. I look down and she's shaking.

"Stefan." She whispers. "Oh, Stefan! I don't belong to be here. You saved Matt and yet I'm still here."

"The night that Jeremy took you here, you had a cerebral hemorrhage. Meredith helped you. She gave you vampire blood to help you."

"I'm going to be a vampire…." She sits upright on the table and starts crying. I hate seeing her cry. I stand up and pull her to my chest and let her cry into my shirt.

"Shhh, Elena. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." I whisper back to her. I didn't know what else to say to her. I knew that she never wanted to be a vampire. She told me so the night of the sacrifice. The night that changed everything. "Let's go. I bet Jeremy wants to see you." I pick her up off the table, bridal style, and walk out of the morgue. After we leave the morgue, I attempt to put her down to let her walk but she wouldn't let me. Instead, she snuggled her face into my chest and then we made our way into the waiting room where Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Damon are all waiting.

At this point, she let me put her down and the first person that tries to go up to her is Damon. But she moves past him and goes to hug Jeremy instead.

"Elena, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back. I know that it's not something that you never wanted to be but I can't lose anyone else. If I lost you, I would have no one."

"Don't worry, Jer. I'm going to complete the transition and I'm not going anywhere." She said while finally letting go.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I had no control over the truck and the next thing I know, were crashing into the water on The Wickery Bridge."

"It was Rebekah." I spoke up. "She made you guys crash. She wanted revenge."

"Wait until I get my hands around that Original bi-" Damon starts saying but is interrupted by Elena.

"Guys, what's done is done. No one really got hurt. Yes, I died, but I'm here now and all I really want is for Stefan to take me home so I can eat." I seen her look at Damon when she said that. She hadn't made her choice yet but maybe that was her way of saying that she picked me. I walked over to her and took her hand and lead her out of the hospital with Jeremy in tow. We got in her car (Jeremy drove it over.) and started driving to Elena's house.

"Elena, I want you to drink from me." Jeremy said from the backseat. She turned around from the passenger seat to face him.

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking from you, Jer."

"Elena, I want you, too. Matt wants you to drink from him but you're my sister and I want you to drink from me."

"Jer, I can't do that to you."

"Elena, please." He was pretty much begging her at this point.

"Alright. I'll drink from you." She said as they were pulling up to the house. I got out of the car and opened Elena's door for her as Jeremy was getting out of the back seat.

"Jeremy, are you sure about this? I can just get her a blood bag from my house." I said as we were stepping inside their house.

"I'm sure." He said. He walked into the kitchen. He pulled a knife out of the knife rack and made a line across his hand and he started to bleed. Control yourself, I was thinking in my head. Control. I seen Elena cross the room and she was now standing in front of Jeremy. She took hold of his hand and at first she licked the wound but I could tell already that she was getting hungrier and hungrier. "Ow, Elena. Enough." He said and he tried to pull his hand away but she wouldn't let him. I walked over to them and whispered in her ear to stop. With the sound of my voice, she let go of her brother's hand and looked up at me.

"Thank you, Stefan." She said. She walked him to the door and lead him outside, because she had to be invited in anyways. Jeremy already signed the deed. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you will." She said and she smiled at me. I started to walk home.

The memories come flooding back to her like a dream, like a very bad dream. She met Damon first and he compelled her to forget. He told her that he loved her and again, he told her to forget. How on earth can anyone feel good about controlling someone's mind like that? If someone truly loved someone, they wouldn't make them forget. It's pointless to even tell someone how you feel if you're going to make them forget it anyways.

What does this mean now? She told Damon that she never unfell for Stefan. She told him it was Stefan. She told him before that it was always going to be Stefan. Why did he have to mess with her mind? She hated that, even though she made him make Jeremy forget twice, but that was for a good reason. She picked up her cell phone and went through the contact list to find Damon's number. She hit the green talk button.

It felt like forever until he finally answered. "Hey, Elena."

"How could you?'

"How could I what? What did I do now?"

"How could you compel me to forget? To forget that I met you first and to forget that you told me you loved me? How could you do that to me? I hate those mind games!" She was yelling. "I found happiness, Damon. I found that happiness with your brother."

"I know, Elena. I'm sorry. I never expected you to find out. I made you forget the second time because I knew what you would have said. I couldn't handle it."

"Well, I did find out and that doesn't even make sense to tell someone that you love them then make them forget. Why even confess your love at all? I know I said that maybe if we met each other first it might have been different. I know that we did meet first but it's not going to change my mind mainly because you made me forget. Oh and just so you know I don't love you. I did care for you, Damon. I really did. But I've always been in love with Stefan and I'm always going to be in love with him. It's Stefan and I'm sorry." She said and she hung up. Now there was only one more thing to take care of.

I arrived at her house about fifteen minutes later. She opened the door for me and held it open to let me in. I seen that Bonnie had already made her daylight ring. I was happy to see that.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I started.

"Come upstairs with me, Stefan." She grabbed my hand and we made our way to her room. We walked in and sat on her bed.

"Stefan there's something I have to tell you." I looked into the warm chocolate brown eyes and I felt like putty. I think the moment of truth was coming. I bet she called me over here to tell me that she chose Damon; that she loves Damon and wants to be with him.

"I choose you, Stefan," Wait, what? She chose me?

"Really, Elena?"

"Yes, Stefan. It's you. It's always been you and it's always going to be you. Now and for the rest of eternity. I love you Stefan Salvatore, with all of my heart and nothing or no one can ever change that."

"I love you too, Elena. More than you can even imagine." I smiled at her and leaned closer. She leaned closer too and after what felt like eternity, our lips met. I was in love with Elena Gilbert and always will be.

Perfect.

**A/N** : This was just a short story for my hopes for the Stefan/Elena/Damon love triangle in Season 4. I honestly wish the triangle was over and that she would just pick Stefan! Anyways, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
